Unaware
by xxkatrina
Summary: Jack and Kate seem to be unaware of what everyone but them knows on the island...
1. Unaware

**Author's Note**: Heh. Yeah, it's a short chapter. Oh, and to let all you peoples know, this story might only be two, three, four chapters long. I don't know. Probably three, most-likely. Well, anyway, enjoy.

_"If you look deeper, you may just find out what it is."_

**Unaware**

"What are the three things you like about me themost?" Kate asked, staring at the ocean. "I mean, I don't understand, Jack. How can you even bother to _talk_ to me? I mean, well...I don't see how anyone _could_. So...why? Do you feel sorry for me? Or nothing like that, maybe... Um, anyway,what are the three things you like about me most?"

"Well...," Jack began, shifting his weight nervously. "You're brave, like a leader, I guess." He looked at her and said, "You aren't afraid. You'll take a chance anytime, anywhere."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kate said, smiling sadly.

"And, well, you talk to me, so I might as well talk to you," Jack said. Then he quickly added, "That isn't out of pity, though. It's just that, well...I want to. I'm the only one who knows about you, Kate. What more do I need to understand you better?" Then he frowned and said, "That's not the way it was supposed to sound."

"No, no, I get it," Kate said, shaking her head and smiling. She looked down.

"And, well, three," Jack began again. Kate looked up at him, her expression glum. "Three is..."

"What?" she said.

"Well, you're, uh...different," Jack said, frowning.

"Um...is that a good thing?" Kate wondered.

"Yes, of course!" Jack said, nodding.

"So what does it mean...?" Kate began.

"Well, you really just are different, Kate," Jack said. "Think of it: I'd rather spend time with you then anyone else on this island."

"And why is that?" Kate smiled.

"I... don't know," Jack said, shrugging.

"Jack...," Kate said.

"Okay, okay, fine," Jack said. Then he said hesitantly, "It's just that, well... for some reason when I'm around you I feel...different. As in, well, as if nothing else matters." He shook his head. "I don't know. It's just so confusing."

"Really?" Kate said, grinning lop-sidedly.

"Yeah," Jack muttered, sighing. He stared out into the ocean. Then he said under his breath, so that Kate couldn't hear, "You have no idea how hard that was to get out."

"How hard what was to get out?" a curious voice asked. Jack and Kate stopped breathing suddenly. They turned around, confused, and saw Sawyer, his arms crossed and a smile on his face.

"What did you hear?" Kate asked.

"Why?" Sawyer asked, his smile widening. "You didn't want me to hear the best conversation in the world? You didn't, ain't it?"

"Did you hear it or not?" Kate asked between clenched teeth.

"No, 'course I didn't hear it!" Sawyer cried. "I came out here to scare the hell outta you two and I end up hearing the Doc say, 'Oh that was the damn hardest thing I had ever said.' And, by the way, what was it?"

"Something," Jack muttered, standing up. He wiped the sand off his pants. "Go away, Sawyer."

"Whoa, now," Sawyer said, chuckling. "This is a whole new side to Jacko. It's his 'Saint Jack' side."

"Shut up," he said, frowning.

"Yeah. Right," Sawyer muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Kate spat, clutching onto Jack's sleeve with a hand. Sawyer seemed to notice. Kate immediately withdrew her hand.

"Hey, hey, whatcha' two planning on doin' today?" Sawyer said, pointing at them with accusing fingers.

"I don't know...," Jack began. "What are you talking about?"

"You two are the stupidest people I know," Sawyer said, shaking his head. "The whole damn island knows something about you two and you aren't even aware of what it is! What kind of idiot is like that?"

"_What_?" Jack pressed.

"Sawyer...," Kate began. "W-"

"Well, too bad if ya'll don't know," Sawyer said, scoffing. "What makes you think that I'll tell you? God. Figure out yourself, will ya? It's not that hard, trust me! Think about it and..." After a moment of awkward silence, Sawyer muttered under his breath, "What am I? A _preacher_?"

"Sawyer, pl-" Kate began again.

"Why am I even dealing with this _crap_?" Sawyer said to no one, rolling his eyes. He sighed and walked away slowly. Jack and Kate frowned, a confused expression on their faces.

"Uh...," Kate began. She frowned and sighed. Kate turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...To talk a walk," Kate said slowly. She smiled then asked, "Why? Care to join me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Jack said, shrugging. He looked over to where Sawyer was sitting, and Sawyer shot his eyebrows up in a quick motion, then back down. He had a sly smile on his face. But then after a second, he shook his head, frowning, and went back to reading.

"Jack?" Kate said awkwardly. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Jack said, startled. He frowned, then shook his head and smiled. "No. I mean, yeah, I'm fine."

Following Kate, Jack glanced at Sawyer a final time.

He thought, _What am I missing here?_


	2. You, Me, and Sawyer

Jack rested his head tiredly as he leaned against a tree. He sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. Kate did the same, putting a hand to her hip.

"You...tired...?" Kate asked, between pants. Jack opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

"I...can...see that you are...too," Jack said, smiling. Kate laughed.

"You two think you're...tired?" a voice asked. Startled, Jack and Kate turned around, and saw Sawyer, panting as well. He frowned, looking at them as if they were crazy. "You have no clue what tired is!" He put an arm on the bark of a tree and leaned forward, trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing...here?" Jack said, trying to regain his breath as well.

"Why are you following us?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, the way ya'll say it as if I did some sort of crime. Jeez, lighten up... what did I do? Well, no, forget that question." Sawyer sighed, then smiled, a silly expression on his face. "Whatcha' two walking out here for? You two plan on doing a little somethin' in the caves or some stuff like that?" He looked at Jack and smiled. "You plan on going there with your girlfriend, huh?"

"...Kate?" Jack said, raising his eyebrows.

"How'd you know I was talking 'bout her?" Sawyer said, his grin widening.

"When you-...lucky guess," Jack stammered slowly.

"Sawyer, what do you want?" Kate asked.

"Oh, I'll leave when I get what I came for," Sawyer assured them, nodding.

"And what's that?" Jack asked, frowning.

"A little something," Sawyer said, smiling once again. Kate sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, there's no rolling eyes at me," Sawyer said, alert. He sighed. "Yeah, I'll, uh...just be, well, 'lurking' around somewhere." He winked at Kate. "'Somewhere'..."

Jack and Kate exchanged unreadable glances.

**--------------------  
A few minutes later...**

"So... what was all that?" Kate asked, smiling.

"What was what about?" Jack asked, frowning. He brushed against a branch as he walked past it.

"The 'nervousness'," Kate cleared for him, her grin widening. "And don't try to lie, Jack. I can easily tell when you're lying or not. Believe me, your little 'lucky guess' wasn't at all a guess... Right?"

Jack said hesitantly, after a moment, "No."

"Ha, thought so," Kate said, chuckling.

"And when was I being nervous?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow confusedly.

"Trust me," Kate said, sighing that Jack wasn't getting what she was implying, "whenever it's just the three of us: you, me, and Sawyer, you're a nervous wreck. Trust me, Jack. A completely nervous wreck."

"Well, you don't have to rub it in," Jack said, chuckling. He shrugged. "Maybe it's a habit."

"Why? Being nervous around the person you-," Kate began. Then she immediately stopped, realizing what had just slipped out of her mouth. She gasped, surprised at herself.

"The person you what?" Jack prompted.

"Uh...you know, when I'm around you," Kate began, smiling sheepishly, "things just sort of slip out of my mouth. You know...things that aren't supposed to..." Then, after an awkward pause, she frowned. "Damn. Just like I did now..."

"See?" Jack said, laughing aloud. "You're nervous around me, too!"

"Oh, so you were thinking that?" Kate said, a playful look of disbelief on her face. She rolled her eyes again. "And you didn't happen to tell me?"

"Hey, you keep things from me, so I have things that I keep from you," Jack said, smiling. Then he stopped walking, and frowned. "I-"

"Ha!" Kate said, jumping up happily. She pointed at Jack accusingly. "You also have things that slip out of your mouth! Now. Tell me. What things do you keep from me?"

"...Things," Jack said, looking away. He looked down. "You know, Kate, we should be heading back now..."

"Jack...!" Kate said, sighing with disappointment. Jack always had to ruin the fun. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Jack, it's still early. Look up at the sunny sky! Don't try to butt your way out of this one."

"But-" Jack began.

"No 'buts', like I said," Kate said, smiling proudly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"You're like my teacher now, huh?" Jack said. Then he laughed as he said, "So, Ms. Kate, what now?"

"Okay, I demand you to tell me what you keep from me," Kate said. "Your secrets. I'll do the same in return. But, you're first. Okay?"

"Fine," Jack said, shrugging again. "I will."


	3. Awkwardness

"Okay...," Kate began. "So...uh, what is it?" She smiled slyly and said, " You said you were going to say it. Now shoot."

"Okay...," Jack said uncertainly, looking around. He heard a grunt come from behind him. Startled, he spun around quickly, almost falling to the ground.

"Can't ya just say the damn three words- !" Sawyer began.

"Sawyer!" Jack and Kate cried. Kate was angry, her arms crossed, and Jack looked shocked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, it ain't the Easter Bunny, if that's what you're at," Sawyer grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Jeez, you know, I'm growing really impatient here, so why don't I just, ya know, butt in this little conversation here and say what you two are trying to dare each other to say? Huh? Does that sound fair or not?"

"Sawyer-" Jack began.

"No lectures, Doc," Sawyer said, frowning. He smiled slyly and said aloud to no one in particular, "This is a little treat for me, huh? Alrighty then, and it's confession-time for you two." He pointed to Kate and Jack.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked, sighing.

"You," Sawyer said, pointing at Jack, "have the hots for her." He pointed at Kate, then looked back at Jack and said, "Don'tcha?" Jack stared at Sawyer, his emotion unreadable. He looked down, frowned, and kicked a rock, speechless. Sawyer's face brightened into a grin.

"HA!" Sawyer cried. He laughed out loud, bending back a little with a hand on his stomach. Kate's eyes widened, realizing what had just happened. Then Sawyer turned to Kate, pointed at her, and said between laughter, "Y-You...s-same t-thing...!"

"WHAT? W-W-Wha...?" she began, her eyebrows raised.

"This is GREAT!" Sawyer said, laughing harder. Then finally, he began to calm down, his face still red from laughing. He shook his head, chuckling, as he looked down. "No, well... Yeah, it pretty much is."

"Were you going to tell me that?" Kate asked Jack, still shocked.

"C'mon, you knew all this time, Freckles," Sawyer said, chuckling. "Why are ya acting so surprised?"

"Really?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows.

"And you knew all along, too!" Sawyer said.

"_What_?" Kate asked, sighing exasperatedly.

"God, just shut up!" Sawyer cried. "You two can annoy someone without even realizing it! What's the point of lying? Ask Hurley, o-or Charlie, or even the goddamn baby and they'll all say that you two really had a 'thing' going on!" Then he gestured for them to go back to the beach as he said, "C'mon...!"

"Why, for what?" Kate asked, sighing.

"Because I want to prove something to you, and if I don't, I can assure you that I'll be going nuts in the next twenty-four hours," Sawyer said, scoffing.

"Fine," Jack muttered under his breath. "But when we get rescued, I'm signing for a restraining order, ya hear?"

"Ha, you wish..." Sawyer smiled slyly.

**-----------------------------**

"Hey, Charlie!" Sawyer cried, as they made their way out of the trees. Kate sighed, rolling her eyes. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _What if Sawyer is just joking?_ She looked over at Jack, then he glanced at her, then quickly looked away. Then she thought uncertainly, _Well, maybe not..._

"What's up, mates?" Charlie said, grinning.

"I just wanted to ask you a little question...," Sawyer started to say. Charlie raised an eyebrow and looked uncertainly at him, then at Jack and Kate. He shrugged.

"Okay, what is it?" Charlie asked, grinning lop-sidedly. Jack tugged on Kate's sleeve, and stepped back a bit. She nodded, and stepped back as well unnoticedly. Sawyer seemed to be in a deep chat with Charlie, and Jack smiled. He glanced at the trees behind them and Kate nodded again, and they both ran and made their way as deep into it as they could.

"I'm glad I'm away from him," Jack muttered under his breath. He bent down to tie his shoelace.

"Yeah," Kate said, bending down to tie her shoelace as well, "I think my head would've exploded if I were there any longer." As Jack looked down, still tying his shoelace, Kate looked at him with wondering eyes. He looked up, as if noticing, and raised an eyebrow.

"What...?" he said slowly, confused.

"Oh...no, it's...nothing," Kate said awkwardly, standing up. Jack looked at her shoes and noticed that she hadn't even tied them yet. He looked up at her and stood up, concerned.

"You know what," Kate began, "I'm gonna go check out the garden with Sun." She saw the disappointment on Jack's face and asked, "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Jack said. "W-Wha... Why wouldn't it be?"

"Okay, thanks," Kate said, smiling. She turned around and hurriedly made her way. Jack frowned. Had she just asked for his permission? So many questions bombarded into his head. What was Kate avoiding?

What was going on between them two?

**-----------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Heh, I think this story will be longer than I expected... I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!


	4. I Didnt Know

Jack didn't want to be following Kate everywhere she went, but he honestly just wanted to...look at her, or check on her to see if she was okay. Jack shook his head. It was all so confusing. Actually, for him and Kate, that whole day had been confusing. He peeked out from behind the tree and smiled, watching Kate water the plants with a water bottle. She looks so peaceful..., he thought. He looked down, then back up at her.

"Jack," Kate said, a smile forming on her face, "that's you, isn't it?"

"Well...," Jack said, stepping out from behind the tree. He shrugged, looking away. "Yeah."

"What're you doing?" she asked, standing up. "I mean, it's not like I don't want you here, because I do, but- Never mind."

"Oh, just, well, checking around...," Jack began. He chuckled.

"Right," Kate said. She rolled her eyes, her grin widening. "Seriously, why are you wasting your time 'looking' for me?"

"Well, for one, I' not looking for you; and for two... I don't know," Jack said, shrugging. "Nothing's going on right now, so... I have nothing to do."

"But follow me, right?" Kate said, laughing. Jack nodded.

"So...," Jack started to say. "I've been thinking..."

"Oh, you've been thinking?" Kate said, playfully. She rolled her eyes. "How nice. Now, tell me, what were you 'thinking' about?"

"Sawyer," Jack replied. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"You? Thinking about Sawyer? Of all things?" Kate said, shocked. Then after a pause, she asked, "Why?"

"No, no," Jack said, looking at Kate as if she were crazy. "No, you've got it all wrong... Sawyer's not practically in my thoughts, it's just about what he said that's in my thoughts. Why? You though he'd be in my head?"

"...No," Kate said, about to laugh. But Jack put up a hand in front of her face to signal her not to. He looked annoyed. Kate looked down, trying to hold in laughter.

"Okay, anyways," Jack said, scoffing, "I was just wondering if...if w-what Sawyer said was true or not."

"...What?" Kate said, after a long pause.

"Kate-" Jack started.

"No, I mean... what?" Kate asked. Then she shook her head. "Why? Is what he said about you true?"

"Don't try to turn this on me," Jack said. He smiled slightly. "I asked you first."

"Jack, you could be so stubborn at times when you really just...push it," Kate said, laughing softly. She looked down.

"Your face," Jack said.

"What?" Kate said, her head shooting up so her eyes met his. Then she said, as if angrily, "What about my face?"

"No!" Jack said, raising his arms defensively. "T-There's nothing wrong with it. It's, uh, perfect." He shrugged. "I mean...you're blushing. I've never seen you blush before. Why're you blushing, Kate?" Then he smiled as he said, "Huh?"

"Nothing," Kate said, looking away. Jack put a hand on her forearm.

"Kate," he said.

"Fine. You wanna know the truth?" Kate said, looking hurt. Jack reluctantly nodded, thinking he had gone too far. He was about to change his mind and just tell Kate to forget the whole thing, but then she began to talk. "When I first saw you, Jack... I mean, when you asked me to help you... I was shocked, sure, since I didn't know who you were... But now, I-I'm...just, well, glad that you're the first one I met here. It was hard for me, since, well, you know. Me being a criminal and everything. That, well, I thought our friendship wouldn't last. But," she chuckling slightly, "here we are. Friends, or...more than friends." She looked up at him nervously.

"I guess neither of us had that day easy," Jack said under his breath, sighing. He released her from his grip.

"You?" Kate said, a little shocked. "Why?"

"Well, you know, Kate, I was planning to get over my father's death and funeral... But then, here I - _we_ - are, on this island, with The Others everywhere we turn. Now it makes everything harder. Life, that is. Then," he smiled as he looked at her, "here you come along." Then he said quietly, "You lifted everything off my shoulders somehow."

"Jack, wow, I...didn't know," Kate said.

"Know what?" Jack asked, sighing. He looked away.

Kate smiled as she said quietly, "That you loved me too."

**End.  
-----------------------------**

**Author's Note: **WOW! I did not expect so many people to like this story. Seriously. Well, I'm making another Jate story that'll be posted up soon! Today, hopefully! I'm SO glad I came up with that plot... I'm excited to post it up. Thanks for reading this story! It was SO much fun writing it... Really, it was. I will have up more stories about, yes, our favorite couple Jate, soon!


End file.
